Fuck You
by Elizabeth Fly
Summary: A veces simplemente no podemos negarnos a la peticiones interesadas y egoístas del amor ¿Verdad, Talon? A pesar de eso, él aún tiene la creencia que bajo esa máscara de niña interesada y popular hay algo más que realmente vale la pena ¿O tal vez no?
1. Chapter 1

Todas las tardes lo veo con ella, con la chica que amo, yendo en su _Ferrari_ último modelo por la ciudad mientras yo camino a casa y maldigo su sola existencia. Chasqueo con la lengua.

¿Por qué estaba caminando hasta casa ahora que lo pensaba? Oh, cierto, mi querida hermana mayor se había llevado el auto para salir junto con el patán de su novio, quien por cierto era el mejor amigo del tipo con el que Quinn salía.

" _No puedes ser más patético, Talon_ " pensé para mí mismo y decidí sacar mi _PSP_ para despejar un poco mi mente mientras caminaba. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando llegué a la plaza de la ciudad, donde habían muchos adolescentes idiotas bebiendo; sí sí, yo también soy un adolescente idiota pero no de ese grupo, la cuestión es que ese día era viernes así que no me sorprendía verlos ahí y tampoco me sorprendía ver el auto de mi hermana aparcado en ese lugar.

Volví a chasquear la lengua mientras guardaba mi consola y caminaba hasta el grupo de chicos de mi secundaría bebiendo en el cual se encontraba mi hermana. Como siempre, Katarina con su atuendo revelador, apenas cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero; cuando hice acto de presencia todos se callaron y fijaron su atención hacia mí, por mi parte los ignoré completamente hasta llegar donde estaba Katarina.

-¿Volverás a casa o le digo a papá que te vas a quedar donde una amiga esta noche?- ella me miró con el ceño fruncido, sabía que mi presencia en este lugar no le agradaba en lo absoluto aunque personalmente tampoco me agradaba estar en este grupo de niños ricos presumidos.

-Dile que dormiré fuera de casa- dijo con un tono molesto y yo solo gruñí en respuesta, me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme cuando su dulce voz se oyó entre la multitud.

-¡Talon!- " _Maldición ¿Por qué tenías que notar mi presencia justo ahora?_ " me volteé para verla con su linda sonrisa, su pelo corto y ojos dorados, no podía negarme a ella cuando ponía esa expresión.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté una vez que ella estuvo frente a mí, pude notar un par de marcas en su cuello, seguramente hechas por Jarvan.

-Te quería preguntar si podías ponerme en tu trabajo de historia, es que… no pude entrar a clase- oh sí, se me había olvidado mencionarlo, íbamos al mismo curso y este año teníamos el mismo horario, lo que significa que como el idiota que soy le pasaba la tarea y la incluía en los grupos cada vez que se antojaba de escaparse para ir a acostarse con Jarvan a mitad de las horas de clase.

Aquí es donde normalmente las personas mandarían a la mierda alguien así pero como dije soy un idiota, y como si no fuera suficiente, soy un idiota enamorado de una chica la cual no tiene ni el más mínimo interés en mí, solo le soy útil para la tarea y cuando se queda sin dinero. Como dije hace rato, soy totalmente patético.

-Está bien- dije sin más. Admitiendo mi derrota y mostrando mi debilidad hacia ella en frente de los idiotas más grandes de toda _Valoran High._

-Gracias- sonrío antes de darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cosa que me sorprendió y traté de no demostrar lo feliz que eso me hacía.

-De nada, pajarito- vi como ella volvía a los brazos de Jarvan y decidí que ya era momento de volver a casa.

Durante la hora de la cena papá y Cassiopeia estuvieron conversando animadamente mientras yo jugaba con mi comida. Aún me sorprendía que con lo popular que era Cass ella no se juntara con toda esa gente con la que Katarina se la pasaba, supongo que los consideraba unos descerebrados totales.

-¿Qué tienes, muchacho? No has tocado la comida- levanté mi mirada hacia papá quien me sonreía de forma cálida.

-Nada, solo no tengo hambre- seguí revolviendo el arroz en mi plato mientras veía de manera desinteresada toda la comida.

-Seguramente es esa chica de nuevo- escuché decir a Cassiopeia entre risas, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente ante su comentario y papá alzó una ceja.

-No sabía que tenías novia, Talon- el general sonaba sorprendido, iba a responder pero Cassiopeia se me adelantó.

-Más quisiera él, esa chica solo se aprovecha de que Talon babea por ella- miré con molestia a la chica de cabellos castaños pero esta solamente siguió riendo.

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada- respondí atropellando las letras y eso solo causó que el general también riera.

-Oh muchacho, estás muy joven para sufrir por una mujer que no te quiere. Las chicas van y vienen, no te vayas a rallar por eso- él me sonrió y yo solté un suspiro, papá había puesto la misma cara cuando me ofreció ser parte de sus familia hace 6 años, cuando yo solamente vagaba por las calles robando comida para sobrevivir un día más. Su sonrisa logró tranquilizarme y finalmente comencé a comer –Por cierto ¿Saben a qué hora viene Katarina?- yo abrí los ojos recordando lo que ella me había dicho.

-Se va a quedar en casa de una amiga para hacer un trabajo- vi como papá suspiraba y ponía una expresión apagada.

-Supongo que no podré despedirme de ella de nuevo- Cassiopeia y yo posamos inmediatamente nuestra mirada sobre él, pidiendo una explicación aunque ambos ya sabíamos de sobra lo que eso significaba –Me enviarán al campo de batalla mañana por la mañana, aún no sé cuándo volveré pero trataré de enviarles una carta semanalmente.

Sí, como habrán adivinado papá es un soldado, de uno de los rangos más altos y se la pasa fuera de casa la mayor parte del año. Cuando vuelve a casa Cass y yo pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo con él, a diferencia de Katarina quien le guarda cierto rencor por no poder pasar tiempo con nosotros y siempre que él estaba en la casa solía perderse o estar encerrada en su habitación, apenas le dirigía la palabra. " _Niña malcriada_ " era lo que solía pensar cuando eso sucedía y hoy no era la excepción.

Luego de cenar Cass se quedó abajo con papá, yo me despedí de ellos y subí directamente a mi habitación para quitarme la ropa y darme un baño; al refrescarme y ponerme ropa limpia me senté frente a mi computadora. Revisé mi única red social, aparte del correo electrónico, solamente para ver alguna que otra tontería que hayan subido mis amigos y compartir _memes,_ realmente no es como si tuviera alguna otra cosa que hacer un viernes por la noche aparte de jugar.

 _ **PLOP**_

Aquél sonido indicaba que alguien me había mandado un mensaje, algo que me extrañó ya que realmente nadie lo hace. " _Quinn_ " leí que decía la ventana del chat. La abrí.

Quinn: _Talon! q tal? :p_

Talon Du Couteau: _Bien, supongo…_

Quinn: _me alegro :)_

Quinn: _estas libre mañana? Pensaba en q podiamos vernos en la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo de historia_

Aquello me dejó completamente descolocado, hasta hace unas dos horas me había pedido que la agregara en mi grupo.

Talon Du Couteau: _No hay problema, pensaba de hecho ir mañana a hacer eso ¿Puedo saber por qué el cambio de opinión tan de repente?_

Quinn: _llamaron a mi madre sobre q tengo malas calificasiones y q si no entregaba los proximos trabajos me reprobarian este semestre :'( así q me ha prohibido ver a Jarvan hasta q termine todo lo q tengo pendiente el fin de semana_

Talon Du Couteau: _Calificaciones*_

Talon Du Couteau: _Vaya… que duro ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?_

Y ahí iba yo, como un idiota, a ponerme en bandeja de plata para que me usara de nuevo.

Quinn: _en serio me ayudarías? :O gracias! :heart:_

Quinn: _puedes venir a mi casa a las 9 mañana? para que mi mama vea que no me estoy escapando jijiji_

No pude evitar reír en voz baja por ese último mensaje.

Talon Du Couteau: _Está bien, te veo a esa hora ;)_

Quinn: _genial! entonces hasta mañana, bye ;*_

No podía verme la sonrisa de idiota pero sabía que la tenía totalmente pintada en el rostro de oreja a oreja ¿Podía eso considerarse una cita? Probablemente no pero para mi satisfacción personal lo calificaría de esa manera. Cerré sesión rápidamente y abrí el juego que había dejado pendiente la noche anterior antes de irme a dormir.

* * *

 **Después de tener esto abandonado me digno a subir algo xD Llevo escribiendo este fanfic desde abril más o menos y luego de varios intentos pensando en como continuarlo se me ocurrió convertirlo en un longfic. Corté esta parte para dejarla como primer capítulo por lo que aún tengo para publicar, estimo que serán a la mucho uno capítulos.**

 **Espero sus Reviews uvu se les quiere :heart:**


	2. Chapter 2

Mi manía de no llegar tarde a ninguna parte me había llevado a estar 20 minutos antes de la hora en su casa; a diferencia de Jarvan y toda su banda de niños mimados ella no vivía en una mansión o casa ostentosa, la dirección que ella me había enviado a la mañana me guío a un complejo de departamentos bastante común. Luego de asegurarme que estaba frente a la puerta correcta toqué el timbre, después de algunos segundos una mujer con los ojos del mismo dorado que Quinn me recibió.

-Tú debes ser Talon, adelante- ella me sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarme espacio al entrar.

-Con permiso- limpié mis zapatos en la pequeña alfombra de la entrada para después internarme en el departamento. Apenas entrar me topé con la sala de estar, la decoración era bastante bonita y moderna.

-Toma asiento, Quinn no debe tardar en venir ¿Quieres algo de beber?- su madre era muy amable, me recordaba a la señora Du Couteau, que en paz descanse.

-Solo agua, gracias- le di una pequeña sonrisa y ella asintió antes ir hacia lo que supuse era la concina. Yo tomé asiento en uno de los sofás y no pude evitar detallar el salón con la mirada, aunque lo que más me llamó la atención fue una foto de una Quinn de aproximadamente unos 11 años con un niño muy parecido a ella, supuse que era su hermano.

La madre de Quinn volvió rápidamente con el vaso entre las manos y después se retiró por un pasillo, a su habitación supuse. Pasaron al menos unos 10 minutos antes de que Quinn apareciera caminando rápidamente por el pasillo y al verme esta sonrió

-¡Talon! Llegaste a tiempo- se me hacía extraño que estuviera tan alegre de verme, ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que la veía sí por verme -¿Sabes? Es un poco extraño, normalmente cuando quedo con Jarvan suele llegar una hora tarde…- la sola mención de Jarvan me hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño cosa que ella notó y por la cual paró su parloteo –Lo siento…-murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que yo escuchara y poco segundos después ella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa –Bueno, será mejor que vayamos tomando camino.

…

No sabía si por el hecho de que aparte de las horas de clase no compartíamos tiempo junto pero nunca había notado lo parlanchina que era, ni la confianza que parecía tener para contarme sobre sus cosas.

-Y lo más gracioso fue la cara que todos pusieron cuando dije "Oh vamos ¿Acaso no saben diferenciar un colmívoro de un oso común? Solo miren esos largos y afilados cuernos" y segundos después recordé que era la única chiflada del grupo a la cual le gustan las bestias- seguido de aquel relato vino una pequeña risa, aunque lo que me pareció más curioso fue lo último que había dicho sobre las bestias.

-¿Dijiste que te gustan las bestias?- pregunté con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta –Sinceramente no me esperaba eso de ti, sin ofender- aclaré mi garganta al final de mi frase.

-Bueno, no solo las bestias, animales en general- nos detuvimos un momento al borde de la carretera esperando el cambio del semáforo peatonal –Mi padre es Zoólogo y en las vacaciones siempre nos llevaba en sus viajes de estudio, de ahí viene mi amor hacia los animales- el semáforo cambió a verde y cruzamos hacia la otra calle, faltando solo una cuadra para la biblioteca –De hecho tengo varias libretas de campo donde tomaba apuntes de los animales y los dibujaba, si quieres algún día te las puedo mostrar- ella me observó con una sonrisa la cual no pude evitar devolver.

-Mientras _Príncipe Jarvan_ no le moleste que yo pase tiempo con su novia por mí no hay problema- aquél apodo sobre su chico más que molestarla la hizo reír cosa que me complació en demasía.

-No creo que le importe, nunca se interesado en ver mis diarios- aquél comentario fue acompañado de un pequeño alzamiento de hombros. Tanía la sensación de que en esta hora de camino yo había compartido más cosas con Quinn que ella con Jarvan, pero eso era algo en lo que no debía meter mis narices por más curiosidad que me causara.

Llegamos a la entrada de la biblioteca y como buen caballero le abrí la puerta, cosa que causó una ligera risa en ella y que me contagió a mí; cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta observé la calle y pude ver a mi hermana mayor observándome desde su auto, con una mirada bastante desaprobatoria, yo simplemente le di una mirada inexpresiva antes de entrar al lugar.

…

Estuvimos hasta las 13:00 en la biblioteca, terminando todo lo que teníamos pendiente para el fin de semana y repasando las clases de esa semana, me di cuenta también que ella era también más inteligente de lo que pensaba lo cual me dejaba pensando en por qué tenía tan malas notas. " _Probablemente sea culpa de Jarvan_ " pensé mientras guardaba los libros en mi mochila y emprendía camino a los mostradores de la biblioteca, donde ella estaba haciendo todo el proceso para retirar algunos libros. Me detuve a su lado mientras ella terminaba y después de algunos minutos ella me hizo señas para salir con la cabeza, yo asentí y salimos al exterior, deteniéndonos en la entrada del establecimiento pero sin obstaculizar el paso de las demás persona.

-Ten invito a comer, muero de hambre- comentó ella de repente lo que me sorprendió y me hizo sonrojar un poco.

-E-eso no es necesario, yo puedo pagar mi comida- atropellé las palabras en la oración, notablemente avergonzado, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso, tómalo como el pago de todas las molestias que has pasado por mí- nuevamente sonrió y finalmente no pude negarme.

Fuimos por unas hamburguesas al centro comercial cercano y luego de comer nos quedamos charlando otro rato, bueno, más ella que yo. Yo simplemente asentía y hacía uno que otro comentario ocasional o respondía sus preguntas cuando ella las hacía, en un momento de silencio en el cual yo revisaba mi celular ella sacó su cuaderno comenzado a bocetar, yo me incliné curioso a observar lo que ella estaba haciendo y descubriendo que estaba dibujando lo que parecía ser un águila enorme, sorprendiéndome además por el talento que parecía tener en el dibujo.

-Se llama Valor- comentó luego de unos minutos al terminar el dibujo y me acercó la libreta, yo me dispuse a observar el dibujo mientras ella seguía hablando –Muy pocas personas lo saben pero tengo un águila demaciana, vive en el zoológico de la ciudad- levanté mi vista del dibujo y la observé hablar, ella estaba apoyada de su mano mientras me observaba –La rescatamos en uno de los viajes de mi padre y yo la atendí durante su recuperación, al final se terminó encariñando conmigo.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más- sonreí y agarré el borde la hoja -¿Puedo?- pregunté refiriéndome a arrancar la hoja a lo que ella asintió, la arranqué con cuidado de no romperla y luego la guardé en una de mis propios cuadernos.

-¿Quieres conocerlo? Mañana tengo tiempo libre y no creo que mi madre me prohíba ir al zoológico- yo la miré sorprendido pero rápidamente asentí.

-Por supuesto ¿Dónde nos vemos?- esto no era para nada lo que esperaba del día de hoy pero estaba bastante complacido.

-En la parada del zoológico, espérame ahí para que te de uno de los pases que tengo- ella sonrió y luego de guardar el cuaderno en su mochila se levantó –Debería ir yendo a casa, mi madre seguro se enfadara si llego más tarde- yo negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, te puedo acompañar a casa si quieres- me colgué la mochila y volví a meter mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

-Está bien gracias- ella sonrió mientras comenzábamos a caminar –Por cierto ¿Dónde compraste esa chaqueta? Está genial- ella observó de arriba abajo mi chaqueta las cuales tenía unas tiras escaladas y que al final tenía unas puntas metálicas.

-La gané en una competencia de videojuegos hace algunos años, es bastante peculiar pero personalmente me encanta- aunque la gente se me quedara viendo raro de vez en cuando.

-¿Estás en un equipo competitivo? Ahora soy yo la sorprendida- su mirada era de suma curiosidad, esperando la historia detrás de aquello que acababa de contar y yo sin mucho problema se la contaría.

* * *

 **Wow, hasta yo me sorprendí de lo rápido que actualicé. Hubiera subido incluso antes el capítulo pero tuve problemas con el internet, de cualquiera manera espero que disfruten de la historia.**

 **Eizabeth fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

Han pasado aproximadamente dos semanas desde que Quinn y yo comenzamos a ser un poco más cercanos que antes, aunque poco se queda corto. Pasábamos varías horas hablando por mensaje todos los días y de vez en cuando hablábamos en la escuela, principalmente porque ella se la pasaba junto a Jarvan y yo realmente evitaba acercarme a él, no tenía ganas de tratarlo.

Debo mencionar que cuando fuimos al zoológico fue bastante entretenido, me quedé impresionado con Valor, es un ave bastante inteligente además de cariñosa. Aunque eso último no aplicaba con Jarvan, por lo que me contó Quinn tanto él como Valor tuvieron un odio recíproco a penas estos se vieron y desde ese día Jarvan no había vuelto a pisar el Zoológico, a pesar de que Quinn de vez en cuando le insistía, sin éxito.

Ese día además de conocer a Valor, Quinn me enseñó a los demás animales de cerca, al parecer el pase que tanto ella como yo teníamos era de cuidadores lo que nos daba libre acceso a los hábitats de todos los animales, aunque por cuestiones obvias de seguridad evitamos entrar en los hábitats de animales potencialmente peligrosos o agresivos. Al final del día fuimos a un lugar cercano de hamburguesas a cenar y al final la acompañé a su casa antes de irme a la mía.

Volví a tomarlo personalmente como una cita y no podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba esa noche, ni siquiera las miradas asesinas de Katarina ni las bromas Cassiopeia pudieron aplacar mi felicidad, aunque era más fácil responder a esta última, las miradas de Katarina simplemente las ignoré. Y para aumentar mi euforia al día siguiente encontré un pequeño regalo en mi casillero, una pequeña carta de Quinn junto a un regalo, un dije hecho con lo que parecía una pluma de Valor atado a una cuerda de cuero, bastante rudimentario pero se veía genial igualmente, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en mis labios mientras me ponía el collar.

Volviendo al presente, me encontraba guardando las cosas en mi mochila luego de un largo día de clases, además de sacar alguna que otra basurilla de mi casillero que botaría en el primer basurero que encontrara. Sentí unos pasos detenerse detrás de la puerta de mi casillero cuando había acabado y lo cerré tranquilamente para luego mirar a la rubia que me observaba con una sonrisa.

-Hola Lux- le di también una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo mientras ponía mi mano libre dentro del bolsillo.

-Hola Talon- yo empecé a caminar por el pasillo y ella hizo lo mismo junto a mí -¿Me vas a contar qué es lo que está pasando entre Quinn y tú?- comentó ella seguido de una risilla a lo que yo rodé los ojos ligeramente fastidiado.

-Siempre tan directa- aquella frase hizo que volviera a soltar una risilla para seguidamente darme un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Un paréntesis para explicar mi situación con Lux, la conocí poco después de llegar a la casa Du Couteau, el primer día que vine a esta escuela. Recuerdo que ella se acercó a mí con una sonrisa para después preguntar mi nombre, supongo que porque ya estaban a punto de terminar las clases ese día y yo no había dirigido palabras con nadie; al final nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, hasta un punto en que nos empezamos a gustar y empezamos a salir.

Pero la felicidad nos duró una semana, cuando Katarina y el hermano mayor Lux, Garen, se enteraron de aquello hicieron todo lo posible para separarnos. Al final su ruin plan funcionó, causando que ambos nos separáramos y nos dejáramos de hablar durante mucho tiempo. Volvimos a ser amigos pero ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, principalmente porque apenas compartíamos dos clases y porque Garen y Katarian siempre estaban encima de nosotros.

Ahora sí, volvamos de nuevo al presente.

-Sabes como soy- ella alzó sus hombros, clara señal de que no se sentía arrepentida de ninguna manera.

-Bueno, no es la gran cosa- fijé mi mirada al frente del camino, buscando un basurero –Hace dos semanas nos reunimos para hacer un trabajo, empezamos a hablar y nos dimos cuenta de que somos más interesantes de lo que parecemos- escuché una pequeña risa al final de mi explicación.

-Eso de ser interesante sonó muy egocéntrico- yo le dediqué una mirada y sonreí de una forma muy ególatra.

-Lo sé- luego volví mí vista al pasillo –Y antes de que lo digas: No le sigo hablando con la intención de gustarle.

-Pues a los ojos de ciertas personas no parece eso- pude notar desagrado en su tono de voz –Oí a Jarvan y Garen hablar sobre eso, creen que Quinn lo está engañando contigo- no pude evitar alzar las cejas con sorpresa ante eso.

-Sí ese idiota se le ocurre hacerle algo a Quinn…- no pude terminar la frase porque ella se adelantó a mis palabras.

-No creo que le haga algo a ella, después de todo Quinn hace todo lo que él dice y se la puede echar cuando quiera, aunque no es como si no pudiera hacerlo con cualquier otra– de cierta manera me aliviaba escuchar eso, pero también me molestaba pensar que pudiera engañarla como venganza –Lo que quiero decir, es que tengas cuidado. Si bien no sé si vaya a buscarte problemas directamente puede encontrar alguna manera de perjudicarte, sabes que su padre es muy amigo de la directora.

Me quedé pensando unos segundos en aquella posibilidad, podía sonar un tanto paranoico y siendo Jarvan realmente no creía que tuviera el cerebro suficiente para pensar en algo más que no sea usar los puños, igualmente creía que estaba bien ir con cuidado.

-Supongo que gracias por la advertencia- comenté, deteniéndome junto a un basurero y botando ahí la basura que tenía en la mano.

-De nada, para eso son los amigos- esta me volvió a sonreír y me guiñó un ojo, a lo que yo solté una carcajadas en voz baja -¿Harás algo hoy?- mi sonrisa cambió a una expresión de sorpresa debido a aquella pregunta.

-¿Además de procrastinar? Pues no- alcé los hombros. Pasamos la puerta de la escuela hacia la salida, encontrándome de primer plano a Quinn y Jarvan compartiendo un fogoso beso sobre el auto de este, no pude evitar arrugar mi expresión. Como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, Lux se interpuso entre mí y la escena, tapándola de mi vista con su cuerpo.

-Vayamos por unas malteadas entonces, extraño pasar tiempo contigo- aquella confesión pareció remover algo dentro de mí ya que sentí como mi temperatura aumentaba ligeramente, esperaba no haberme sonrojado.

-B-bueno, no veo por qué no- una voz en mi cabeza me regañaba por aquél tartamudeo. Lux enganchó su brazo al mío para arrastrarme hacia la parada, aunque realmente no me resistí.

Algo me hizo voltear detrás de mí para encontrarme la mirada fija de Jarvan sobre mí y aprovechando que tenía su atención le enseñé el dedo medio hasta salir de su vista, una parte de mí se sentía satisfecho.

* * *

La mesera de la cafetería nos estaba dejando las malteadas en la mesa junto a unos trozos de pastel que habíamos pedido, el de ella de chocolate y el mío de café, ambas malteadas eran de mantecado.

-Tengo que decirte algo- soltó ella una vez la mesera se había retirado. Yo alcé una ceja y la miré, hice un gesto con mi mano en señal de que continuara para después tomar la cucharilla y empezar a comer el trozo de pastel –Empecé a salir con alguien- tragué lo que tenía en la boca antes de continuar.

-¿El rubio la clase geografía que te enviaba cartas? Ezreal si mal no recuerdo- vi como negaba con la cabeza y eso solo hizo que mi intriga creciera más.

-No es de la escuela, si así fuera ya Garen le habría partido la nariz- bueno, eso tenía sentido. Hice nuevamente el gesto con mi mano mientras le daba un sorbo a mi malteada –Se llama Sylas y… es unos años mayor que yo- debía admitir que aquello si me había impresionado.

-Dime que no tiene más de 30 años- mencioné en broma, aunque realmente me daba algo ansiedad pensar que estuviera saliendo con alguien tan mayor.

-¡No no no! Tiene 22, aunque eso es lo de menos- vi como jugaba nerviosamente con uno de los mechones de su cabello –Forma parte de una pandilla y…- inmediatamente la interrumpí.

-Espera ¿Pandilla? Mira, no quiero ser como Garen pero ese puede ser…- esta vez fue ella la que me interrumpió.

-Lo sé lo sé, pero tiene su encanto ¿Sabes? No es tan malo como puedas creer- ella me sonrió y yo le di una mirada de "No te creo nada", aun así no dejó expresión alegre –Me gustará que lo conocieras- nuevamente alcé una ceja.

-Lo pensaré, pero no me deja tranquilo pensar que estás saliendo con un potencial criminal- sentí un golpe en mi espinilla por lo que me quejé del dolor pero a la vez solté unas carcajadas.

-Ya te dije que no lo es, no seas chocante- mi miró con el ceño fruncido y yo tuve que calmar mi risa.

-Ya ya, lo siento- luego de eso seguimos comiendo lo que habíamos pedido y nuestra conversación saltó a cosas más triviales hasta que nos tuvimos que despedir, separándonos en la parada del autobús cuando el que iba a su casa pasó primero.

* * *

 **Uff ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que toqué esta historia ¿Hay alguien vivo aún? ¿No? Bueno -sad face-**


End file.
